castleclashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:Jack Colt/Вопросы и ответы от разработчиков игры II
1) Can we get a new type of Guild battle? Torch Battle is too easy and doesn’t require much strategy. Answer: We are working on a new system, however right now it’s still in the conceptualization stage so any ideas or suggestions you guys have about a new Guild War system, we can definitely consider it. Once we get closer to a solid game plan about how it will work, we will definitely keep you all updated! 2) Troops are practically useless now. Are there any plans to make them more useful? Answer: This is something we have considered for quite some time as well, and it is in our future plans to make troops a more important in the overall strategy of the game. Currently, we don’t see it as the most critical part with how the game is played now, but once we finalize a way to approach this improvement, then it will be done in stages and perhaps in a different feature of the game. 3) More leaderboards for “Most Play Time,” “Most 3-Flame Raids,” “Most Loot Collected,” would be awesome! Will we get any new rankings like that? Answer: We currently don’t have any plans to add leaderboards as not all metrics are suitable for ranking purposes. 4) Is there any possibility of adding a 7supth/sup Hero Base in the near future ? Answer: Because the impact from an additional Hero Base would be significant, there are no current plans to implement it. However, we have not ruled this out and we will add the ability to build one when it’s appropriate. 5) Can we speed up Here Be Monsters? It would be so much more efficient. Answer: Here Be Monsters is a real-time event and the results are not pre-determined. As such, there is no way to speed it up. 6) Can we expect to have a fully merged server for iOS, Android, FB, and Amazon someday so that players from all platforms and languages can play together? Answer: Currently this would require a great deal of technical and development work which may cause serious issues if not done properly. We want to make sure that this can be done with the utmost efficiency so our team is still researching ways to implement this in the future. 7) Can you consider changing the timing for Torch Battles to make it easier for European players to participate? Answer: Right now, we do not have any immediate plans to change the timing for this feature. However as mentioned in Question no.1, we will make improvements and consider these changes for all new features or battle systems in the future to make it more convenient for all players. 8) Because Gold Chests are so hard to come by, don’t you think they should only yield Crests? Answer: Gold Chests are meant to contain a range of possible rewards, not just Crests. Only Crest Bags always yield Crests. It’s possible to get them from Team Here Be Monsters. Категория:Записи в блоге